Diskussion:Loki/@comment-193.16.195.106-20190109120435
Vereinigte Staaten Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika (englisch United States of America; abgekürzt USA), kurz auch Vereinigte Staaten (englisch United States, abgekürzt U.S., US) genannt und häufig auch umgangssprachlich verkürzt zu Amerika (englisch America), sind eine föderale Republik. Diese besteht aus 50 Bundesstaaten, einem Bundesdistrikt (der Hauptstadt Washington, D.C.), fünf größeren Territorien und etlichen Inselterritorien. Die 48 zusammenhängenden Continental United States (häufig Lower 48 genannt) sowie Alaska liegen in Nordamerika, während Hawaii und kleinere Außengebiete im Pazifik beziehungsweise in der Karibik liegen. Das Land weist eine sehr hohe geographische und klimatische Diversität mit einer großen Vielfalt an Tier- und Pflanzenarten auf. Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika sind der drittgrößte Staat der Erde, gemessen an der Fläche von 9,83 Millionen Quadratkilometern3 (nach Russland und Kanada) und gemessen an der Bevölkerung von etwa 328 Millionen Einwohnern (nach China und Indien). Die nach Einwohnerzahl größte Stadt ist New York City, bedeutende Metropolregionen sind Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Houston, Philadelphia, Washington, Miami, Atlanta, Boston und San Francisco, mit jeweils über 5 Millionen Einwohnern. Der Grad der Urbanisierung liegt bei 81,62 Prozent (Stand: 2015).9 Bedingt durch die Einwanderung aus einer Vielzahl von Ländern sind die Vereinigten Staaten eines der ethnisch multikulturellsten Länder. Anders als in 32 Bundesstaaten gibt es auf Bundesebene keine gesetzliche Amtssprache, jedoch herrscht Englisch als De-Facto-Amtssprache vor. Im Südwesten sowie in Miami ist zusätzlich die spanische Sprache weit verbreitet. Insgesamt waren 2015 mehr als 350 Sprachen in heimischem Gebrauch, davon allein 150 indigene. Darunter waren als größte die der Yupik in Alaska, der Dakota aus der Sioux-Sprachfamilie sowie die Sprache der Apachen in Gebrauch, dann Keres, die Sprache der Pueblo-Indianer, und Cherokee.10 Paläoindianer wanderten vor mehr als 13.000 Jahren aus Asien in das nordamerikanische Festland der heutigen Vereinigten Staaten ein (Buttermilk Creek Complex), nachdem sie mehrere Jahrtausende zuvor das heute zu den USA gehörende Alaska besiedelt hatten. Die europäische Kolonisierung begann etwa um 1600 vorwiegend aus England, allerdings in langwieriger Auseinandersetzung mit Frankreich. Die Vereinigten Staaten gingen aus den 13 Kolonien an der Atlantikküste hervor. Streit zwischen Großbritannien und den amerikanischen Kolonien führte zur Amerikanischen Revolution. Am 4. Juli 1776 verabschiedeten Delegierte der 13 Kolonien die Unabhängigkeitserklärung der Vereinigten Staaten und somit die Gründung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Der Amerikanische Unabhängigkeitskrieg, der mit der Anerkennung der Unabhängigkeit endete, war der erste erfolgreiche Unabhängigkeitskrieg gegen eine europäische Kolonialmacht. Die heutige Verfassung wurde am 17. September 1787 verabschiedet. Bisher wurden 27 Zusatzartikel ergänzt. Die ersten zehn Zusatzartikel, die gemeinsam als Bill of Rights bezeichnet werden, wurden 1791 ratifiziert und garantieren eine Vielzahl von unveräußerlichen Rechten. Angetrieben von der Doktrin Manifest Destiny begannen die Vereinigten Staaten eine Expansion über Nordamerika, die sich über das 19. Jahrhundert erstreckte. Dies schloss die gewaltsame Vertreibung indigener indianischer Stämme, den Erwerb neuer Territorien u. a. im Mexikanisch-Amerikanischen Krieg und die Gründung neuer Bundesstaaten ein. Der Amerikanische Bürgerkrieg führte 1865 zum Ende der legalen Sklaverei in den Vereinigten Staaten. Zum Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts erreichten der Staat eine Ausdehnung bis zum Pazifik, ihre Wirtschaft wurde zur größten weltweit. Der Spanisch-Amerikanische Krieg und der Erste Weltkrieg bestätigten die Rolle der Vereinigten Staaten als globale Militärmacht. Aus dem Zweiten Weltkrieg gingen die USA als Supermacht und als erstes Land mit Atomwaffen hervor und wurden eines von fünf ständigen Mitgliedern im Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen. Nach Ende des Kalten Krieges und dem Zerfall der Sowjetunion sind die USA die einzige verbliebene Supermacht. Sie sind Gründungsmitglied der Vereinten Nationen, der Organisation Amerikanischer Staaten (OAS) und vieler weiterer internationaler Organisationen. Ihr politischer und kultureller Einfluss ist weltweit groß. Die Vereinigten Staaten sind ein industrialisierter Staat und die größte Volkswirtschaft mit einem Bruttoinlandsprodukt in Höhe von 18,5 Billionen US-Dollar im Jahr 2016, was 25 % der nominellen oder 17 % der kaufkraftbereinigten globalen Wirtschaftsleistung entsprach.7 Das Land hatte 2016 das achthöchste Pro-Kopf-Einkommen. Laut der Weltbank ist die Einkommensungleichverteilung in den Vereinigten Staaten eine der höchsten unter den OECD-Staaten.11 Die Wirtschaftsleistung des Landes wird durch den Reichtum an natürlichen Ressourcen, eine gut entwickelte Infrastruktur und eine hohe durchschnittliche Produktivität begünstigt.1213 Obwohl die Wirtschaftsstruktur gemeinhin als postindustriell angesehen wird, ist das Land nach wie vor einer der weltgrößten Güterproduzenten.14 Das Land war 2016 für 36 % der weltweiten Militärausgaben verantwortlich und liegt damit auf Platz 1, gefolgt von China mit 13 % und Russland mit 4,1 %.15 Der in Folge der Terroranschläge am 11. September 2001 ausgerufene Ausnahmezustand ist seit 2001 in Kraft.16 Koordinaten: 40° N, 100° W Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 1 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 United States of America Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika Flagge Siegel Wahlspruch: E pluribus unum („aus vielen Eins“, ursprünglich1) In God We Trust („Auf Gott vertrauen wir“, seit 19561) Amtssprache de jure: keine de facto: Englisch2 Hauptstadt Washington, D.C. Staatsform Föderale Republik Regierungssystem Präsidialsystem Staatsoberhaupt, zugleich Regierungschef Präsident Donald Trump Fläche 9.826.6753 km² Einwohnerzahl 327.774.344 (23. Mai 2018)4 Bevölkerungsdichte 335 Einwohner pro km² Bevölkerungsentwicklung ▲ +0,74 %6 pro Jahr Bruttoinlandsprodukt Total (nominal) Total (KKP) BIP/Einw. (nominal) BIP/Einw. (KKP) 20177 19.390 Mrd. USD (1.) 19.390 Mrd. USD (2.) 59.501 USD (8.) 59.501 USD (12.) Index der menschlichen Entwicklung ▲ 0,920 (10.) (2016)8 Währung US-Dollar (USD) Gründung 1787/89 (Verfassung) Unabhängigkeit 4. Juli 1776 (vom Königreich Großbritannien) Nationalhymne The Star-Spangled Banner Nationalfeiertag 4. Juli (Independence Day) Zeitzone UTC−5 bis UTC−10 (50 Bundesstaaten und D.C.) Begriffsgeschichte Geographie Grenzen und Ausdehnung Geologie und Landschaftsgliederung Klima Flora und Fauna Natur und Umweltschutz Ballungsräume Bevölkerung Ethnien und Einwanderergruppen Bevölkerungsentwicklung Sprachen Religion Gesellschaftsstruktur Einwanderungspolitik Kriminalität und Justiz Geschichte Frühgeschichte Auswirkungen der Kolonisierung auf die Ureinwohner Von der ersten Kolonisierungsphase bis zur Unabhängigkeit Von der Unabhängigkeit bis zum Bürgerkrieg Vom Bürgerkrieg bis zur Weltwirtschaftskrise Vom Zweiten Weltkrieg bis zum Ende des „Kalten Kriegs“ Nach dem Ende des Kalten Kriegs Seit der Jahrtausendwende Politik Gewalten auf Bundesebene Legislative Exekutive Judikative Parteien und Wahlen Föderale Gliederungen Bundesstaaten Verwaltungsgliederung Außengebiete Innenpolitik Waffenrecht Gesundheitspolitik Sozialpolitik Energie- und Umweltpolitik Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik Militär Polizei Menschenrechte Wirtschaft Wirtschaftliche Situation Kennzahlen Staatshaushalt Infrastruktur Energieversorgung Wasserversorgung Kommunikation Verkehr Inhaltsverzeichnis 0:00 Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 2 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Kfz-Kennzeichen USA ISO 3166 US, USA, 840 Internet-TLD .us, .gov, .mil, .edu Telefonvorwahl +1 (siehe NANP) Straßenverkehr Eisenbahn Flugverkehr Seeschifffahrt Kultur Indigene Kultur Musik Film Theater Literatur Bildende Kunst und Architektur Massenmedien Geschichte und Verfassungsverständnis Medienkonzerne Bildung Wissenschaft Küche Sport Feiertage Siehe auch Literatur Weblinks Anmerkungen 1507 fertigte der deutsche Kartograf Martin Waldseemüller eine Weltkarte, auf der er die Landmasse der westlichen Hemisphäre als „Amerika“ nach dem italienischen Entdecker und Kartografen Amerigo Vespucci benannte.17 Dieser Begriff umfasste ursprünglich den Doppelkontinent Amerika, der den Europäern als Neue Welt bekannt wurde. Seit der Gründung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika hat sich die Verwendung des Begriffs Amerika aus verschiedenen historischen Gründen und je nach Sprachraum in unterschiedlichem Maße auf die Vereinigten Staaten konzentriert. Der erste dokumentierte Hinweis auf die Bezeichnung United States of America liegt in einem anonym verfassten Essay, das am 6. April 1776 in der Zeitung The Virginia Gazette in Williamsburg veröffentlicht wurde.1819 Im Juni 1776 fügte Thomas Jefferson die Bezeichnung „UNITED STATES OF AMERICA“ in Großbuchstaben in den Titel seines ursprünglichen Entwurfs der Unabhängigkeitserklärung ein.2021 In der fertigen Version wurde der Titel in The unanimous Declaration of the thirteen united States of America („Die einstimmige Deklaration der dreizehn vereinigten Staaten von Amerika“) geändert.22 In den 1777 veröffentlichten Konföderationsartikeln wird verkündet: The Stile of this Confederacy shall be ‘The United States of America’ („Die Bezeichnung dieser Konföderation soll ‚The United States of America‘ sein“).23 Die Kurzform United States ist allgemein gebräuchlich. Andere häufig benutzte Formen sind „U.S.“ bzw. „US“, „U.S.A.“ bzw. „USA“ und „America“. Andere umgangssprachliche Namen sind „U.S. of A.“ und – international – die „Staaten“. „Columbia“, ein populärer Name in der Dichtung und Liedern des späten 17. Jahrhunderts,24 leitet sich vom Namen Christoph Kolumbus ab. Es ist Teil der Bezeichnung District of Columbia. Die amtliche deutsche Bezeichnung für Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten ist „Bürger der Vereinigten Staaten (von Amerika)“ oder „Amerikaner(in)“.25 „Amerikanisch“ und „US-amerikanisch“ werden im deutschen Sprachgebrauch für die adjektivische Bezeichnung verwendet („amerikanische Werte“), verbreitet ist auch das Präfix „US-“ („US-Streitkräfte“). „Amerikanisch“ ist die empfohlene Form Washington, D.C. New York City Los Angeles Chicago Cheyenne Dallas Bismarck Houston Las Vegas Philadelphia Miami Helena Salt Lake City Hollywood Atlanta Lincoln San Francisco Seattle Denver Oklahoma City Detroit Memphis New Orleans San Antonio Boston Jacksonville Anchorage Salem Honolulu Juneau Nashville San Diego Phoenix Charlotte San José Austin Denali KANADA MEXIKO BAHAMAS PAZIFIK ATLANTIK GOLF VON MEXIKO Michigansee Oberer See Huronsee WA OR CA NV ID AZ UT MT WY CO NM TX ND SD NE KS OK MN IA MO AR LA WI IL MS MI IN KY TN AL OH NY PA WV VA NC GA SC FL ME AK HI Begriffsgeschichte Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 3 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 in den Leitfäden zum amtlichen Sprachgebrauch in Deutschland25, Österreich26 und der Schweiz.27 Im deutschen Leitfaden geht dem noch die alternative Bezeichnung „der Vereinigten Staaten (von Amerika)“ voran. – Einzig für die USA gibt es im deutschen Leitfaden keine eindeutige Bezeichnung. – Das Korrektorat der Neuen Zürcher Zeitung rät von der Verwendung der erstmals 1951 im Duden verzeichneten Neubildung „US-amerikanisch“ ab, da sie ebenso unnötig wie künstlich sei, und empfiehlt, sie durch „amerikanisch“ zu ersetzen.28 Im englischen Sprachraum wird das Pendant „American“ selten benutzt, um sich auf Themen zu beziehen, die keinen unmittelbaren Zusammenhang mit den Vereinigten Staaten haben.29 Die Bezeichnung ‚United States‘ wurde auch im englischen Sprachraum ursprünglich als Plural behandelt, eine Beschreibung für eine Ansammlung unabhängiger Staaten, zum Beispiel the United States are im 13. Zusatzartikel zur Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten, ratifiziert im Jahr 1865. Es wurde nach dem Ende ihres Bürgerkriegs in den Vereinigten Staaten normal, die Bezeichnung als Singular zu behandeln, zum Beispiel the United States is. Die Singularform ist heute üblich. Die Pluralform wird jedoch in Reden und Literatur immer noch verwendet, zum Beispiel these United States („diese Vereinigten Staaten“).30 Dem Unterschied wird mehr Bedeutung beigemessen als nur in der Freiheit der Wortwahl, da er den Unterschied zwischen einer Ansammlung von Staaten und einer Einheit widerspiegelt.31 Außerhalb der englischen Sprache wird der Name häufig als wörtliche Übersetzung von entweder ‚United States‘ oder ‚United States of America‘ übersetzt. Im Französischen, Deutschen, Italienischen, Japanischen, Hebräischen, Arabischen, Portugiesischen und Russischen haben sich Eigenbezeichnungen herausgebildet, die zwar die Vereinigten Staaten als Teil des Kontinents von Amerika unterscheiden, zum Beispiel wie im oben erwähnten Begriff US-Amerikaner32 oder im französischen étatsunien. Allerdings sind diese Formen nicht so häufig im Gebrauch wie das Polysem Amerika bzw. amerikanisch.33 Die US-Botschaft in Spanien bezeichnet sich als Botschaft der „Estados Unidos“ und benutzt auch die Initialen „EE.UU.“ Doppelbuchstaben deuten im Spanischen die Pluralbenutzung an.34 An anderen Stellen der offiziellen Internetseite wird „Estados Unidos de América“ benutzt.35 → Hauptartikel: Geographie der Vereinigten Staaten Die Vereinigten Staaten haben eine gemeinsame Grenze mit Kanada, die insgesamt 8.895 Kilometer lang ist (wobei sich ca. 2.477 Kilometer zwischen Alaska und Kanada erstrecken), und eine mit Mexiko, die 3.326 Kilometer lang ist. Die Gesamtlänge der US-Landesgrenzen beträgt 12.221 Kilometer. Die Küstenlinie an Atlantik, Pazifik und Golf von Mexiko umfasst insgesamt 19.924 Kilometer. Der Staat umfasst eine Landfläche von 9.161.924 km², hinzu kommen 664.706 km²36 Wasserflächen, so dass sich ein Staatsgebiet von 9.826.630 km² ergibt. Die Nord-Süd-Ausdehnung zwischen der kanadischen und der mexikanischen Grenze beträgt etwa 2.500 Kilometer, die Ausdehnung zwischen Atlantik und Pazifik rund 4.500 Kilometer. Der Hauptteil des Landes liegt etwa zwischen dem 24. und 49. nördlichen Breitengrad und zwischen dem 68. und 125. westlichen Längengrad und ist in vier Zeitzonen eingeteilt (siehe Zeitzonen in den Vereinigten Staaten). Das Gebiet weist eine deutliche Gliederung auf. So erstrecken sich Gebirgszüge wie die vulkanische Kaskadenkette, die Faltengebirge der Rocky Mountains und der Appalachen von Nord nach Süd. Während auf ihrer Wetterseite ausgedehnte Wälder bestehen, erstrecken sich in ihrem Windschatten riesige Trockengebiete mit Wüsten- oder Graslandschaften (Prärien). Die Flusssysteme der Vereinigten Staaten, wie die des Mississippi und Missouri ermöglichten schon früh eine dichte Besiedlung, während die umgebenden Alexis de Tocquevilles Über die Demokratie in Amerika (1835/1840) – eines der meistrezipierten Werke der Sozialwissenschaften Geographie Grenzen und Ausdehnung Satellitenbild der 48 Zentralstaaten der Vereinigten Staaten (ohne Alaska und Hawaii) und angrenzender Gebiete Geologie und Landschaftsgliederung Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 4 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 trockenen Regionen bis heute dünn besiedelt sind. Der höchste Berg der Vereinigten Staaten ist der Denali in Alaska mit 6190 m, der niedrigste Punkt ist die Senke Badwater im Death Valley mit 85,5 m unter dem Meeresspiegel. Denali und Badwater sind zugleich der höchste bzw. niedrigste Punkt des nordamerikanischen Kontinents. → Hauptartikel: Klima der Vereinigten Staaten Wichtigster Einflussfaktor des Klimas ist der polare Jetstream (Polarfrontjetstream), der umfangreiche Tiefdruckgebiete vom Nordpazifik bringt. Verbinden sich die Tiefs mit denjenigen von der atlantischen Küste, bringen sie im Winter als Nor’easters schwere Schneefälle. Da kein Gebirgszug westostwärts verläuft, bringen Winterstürme oftmals große Schneemengen weit in den Süden, während im Sommer die Hitze weit nordwärts bis nach Kanada reicht. Die Gebiete zwischen den Gebirgszügen weisen dementsprechend hohe Temperaturextreme auf, dazu eine mehr oder minder große Trockenheit, die nach Süden und Westen zunimmt. Die Pazifikküste hingegen ist im Norden ein sehr regenreiches, häufig nebliges Gebiet. Das Gebiet um den Golf von Mexiko ist bereits subtropisch mit hohen Temperaturen im Sommer und häufig hoher Luftfeuchtigkeit. Zudem wird das Gebiet häufig von tropischen Wirbelstürmen erreicht. In Alaska herrscht arktisches Klima, die dortigen Gebirge sind zugleich die höchsten der Vereinigten Staaten (Denali, 6190 Meter). Hawaii, dessen Mauna Kea 4205 Meter hoch ist, weist hingegen tropisches Klima auf. Siehe auch: Nationalparks in den Vereinigten Staaten Die Gebiete an der Ostküste bis zu den Großen Seen waren bis ins 19. Jahrhundert sehr stark bewaldet, die Westküste im Bereich des gemäßigten Regenwalds von mitunter extrem hohen Bäumen mit Wuchshöhen von über 100 Meter. Von diesen Flächen sind nur wenige, wie die Redwoods oder der Hoh-Regenwald geblieben. Große Flächen wurden zu Ackerland umgewandelt oder bebaut, den überwiegenden Teil nehmen heute Nutzwälder ein. Die Artenvielfalt der trockeneren Graslandschaften wurde im Zuge der landwirtschaftlichen Nutzung ebenfalls stark reduziert. Schutzgebiete und -maßnahmen führten jedoch dazu, dass viele der über 17.000 Gefäßpflanzenarten gerettet werden konnten. Allein Hawaii weist 1.800 Blütenpflanzen (Bedecktsamer) auf, von denen zahlreiche endemisch sind.37 Rund 400 Säugetier-, 750 Vogel- und 500 Reptilien- und Amphibienarten sowie weit über 90.000 Insektenarten bilden einen Teil der Fauna,38 wobei seit 1973 ein eigenes Gesetz bedrohte Arten schützt. 58 Nationalparks und mehrere hundert weitere Schutzgebiete weisen überwiegend eine starke Artenvielfalt auf, die in deutlichem Kontrast zu den weitverbreiteten Monokulturen steht. Historisch entstammen einige wichtige Entwicklungen des Naturschutzes aus der Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten: Die Nationalparkidee und mit ihr der Yosemite Nationalpark, als weltweit erstes Großschutzgebiet dieser Art entstand in den Vereinigten Staaten. Als nationale Behörde richtete der Senat die National Fish and Wildlife Foundation (NFWF) zur Betreuung aller nationaler Schutzgebiete ein. Auf der einen Seite engagieren sich US-amerikanische NGOs wie Conservation International weltweit führend für Natur- und Ressourcenschutz. Auf der anderen Seite haben die Vereinigten Staaten das wichtigste internationale Abkommen, die Biodiversitätskonvention als eines von wenigen Länder bis heute nicht unterzeichnet. Siehe auch: Liste der Städte in den Vereinigten Staaten und Liste der Metropolregionen in den Vereinigten Staaten Knapp 81 Prozent der Amerikaner lebten im Jahr 2016 in städtischen Gebieten.39 2016 hatten 307 Orte mehr als 100.000 Einwohner und es gab 54 Metropolregionen mit mehr als einer Million Einwohner (bei nur zehn Städten). Die größten Metropolregionen waren Klima Klimazonen der Vereinigten Staaten Flora und Fauna Natur und Umweltschutz Ballungsräume Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 5 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Ethnien (Gemäß Zensus aus dem Jahr 2010)42 Weiße 72,4 % Afroamerikaner 12,6 % Asiatische Amerikaner 4,8 % Indianer Nordamerikas und Ureinwohner Alaskas 0,9 % Eingeborene Hawaiianer und Amerikaner aus Ozeanien 0,2 % Andere 6,2 % multiethnische Amerikaner (2 oder mehr) 2,9 % Nach Ethnien43 Hispanics und Latinos (aus jeder Ethnie) 16,3 % Nicht-Hispanics und -Latinos (aus jeder Ethnie) 83,7 % 2016 New York City (20,1 Millionen), Los Angeles (13,3 Millionen), Chicago (9,5 Millionen), Dallas (7,2 Millionen), Houston (6,7 Millionen), Washington, D.C. (6,1 Millionen) und Philadelphia (6 Millionen).40 Die Hauptballungsräume liegen zwischen New York und den Großen Seen, in Kalifornien und Arizona sowie in Texas und in geringerem Maße in Florida. Mit 33 Einwohner pro Quadratkilometer sind die USA ein eher dünn besiedeltes Land. Der Osten des Landes ist dabei deutlich dichter besiedelt als der Westen.41 Top 10 Städte und Metropolregionen (Stand 2016)40 Rang Stadt Einwohner Rang Metropolregion Einwohner 1 New York City 8.537.673 1 New York City-Newark-Jersey City 20.153.634 2 Los Angeles 3.976.322 2 Los Angeles-Long Beach-Anaheim 13.310.447 3 Chicago 2.704.958 3 Chicago-Naperville-Elgin 9.512.999 4 Houston 2.303.482 4 Dallas-Fort Worth-Arlington 7.233.323 5 Phoenix 1.615.017 5 Houston-The Woodlands-Sugar Land 6.772.470 6 Philadelphia 1.567.872 6 Washington, D.C.-Arlington-Alexandria 6.131.977 7 San Antonio 1.492.510 7 Philadelphia-Camden-Wilmington 6.070.500 8 San Diego 1.406.630 8 Miami-Fort Lauderdale-Palm Beach 6.066.387 9 Dallas 1.317.929 9 Atlanta-Sandy Springs-Roswell 5.789.700 10 San José 1.025.350 10 Boston-Cambridge-Newton 4.794.447 Die ursprünglichen Bewohner des Landes, die Indianer („Native Americans“ oder „American Indians“), stellen heute nur noch rund ein Prozent der Bevölkerung. Einzig in Alaska erreichen sie einen zweistelligen Prozentanteil an der Bevölkerung. Weitere Schwerpunkte bilden Oklahoma, Kalifornien, Arizona, New Mexico und South Dakota. Sie bilden keine Einheit; Kultur, Sprache und Religion unterscheiden sich von Volk zu Volk. Insgesamt gibt es 562 anerkannte Stämme (tribes), hinzu kommen 245 Gruppen, die derzeit nicht als Stamm anerkannt sind. Die ersten kolonialen Einwanderer auf dem von Indianern besiedelten Kontinent waren Europäer, zunächst vorrangig spanischer, französischer und englischer Herkunft. Zu ihnen kamen ab dem 17. Jahrhundert Einwanderer aus Westafrika, fast ausschließlich unfreiwillig als Sklaven. Ab Mitte des 18. und verstärkt zur Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts folgten Europäer deutschsprachiger und irischer Herkunft. Später kamen Einwanderer aus anderen Regionen Europas dazu, vor allem Bevölkerungsdichte der Vereinigten Staaten Bevölkerung Ethnien und Einwanderergruppen Abstammungsgruppen mit höchstem Bevölkerungsanteil in den Counties Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 6 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Italiener, Skandinavier und Osteuropäer, einschließlich osteuropäischer Juden. In der zweiten Hälfte des 19. Jahrhunderts kam es zur Einwanderung aus Ostasien und dem Nahen Osten. Neben wirtschaftlichen Motiven spielte für viele auch religiöse oder politische Verfolgung eine Rolle. Die Amerikaner mit europäischen Vorfahren bilden heute 72 Prozent der Gesamtbevölkerung. Afroamerikaner stellen etwas mehr als 13 Prozent. Sie leben vor allem im Süden und in den großen Industriestädten des Nordens. Asiatische Einwanderer, zu großen Teilen aus China, Japan, Korea, Indien und den Philippinen, stellen rund fünf Prozent. Während der letzten Volkszählung gaben über 50 Millionen Personen eine deutsche Herkunft an. Damit sind die Deutschamerikaner die größte Bevölkerungsgruppe der Vereinigten Staaten.44 Vor allem im Südwesten der Vereinigten Staaten und in Florida gibt es einen hohen Bevölkerungsanteil mit lateinamerikanischer Herkunft, die dort pauschal als „Hispanics“ oder „Latinos“ bezeichnet werden. Viele von ihnen halten stark an ihrer Kultur und Sprache fest. Ihr Anteil in den USA wuchs in den letzten Jahrzehnten stetig (bis 2013 auf 17 Prozent), da viele Lateinamerikaner vor wirtschaftlicher Not in den Norden fliehen. Sie kommen oft als illegale Einwanderer. Es bestehen große Unterschiede in der Sozialstruktur zwischen weißer und schwarzer Bevölkerung. Schwarze haben im Durchschnitt ein geringeres Einkommen, eine kürzere Lebenserwartung und eine schlechtere Ausbildung. Sie sind sowohl häufiger Opfer als auch Täter in einem Tötungsdelikt und werden häufiger zum Tode verurteilt. Die Ursachen dafür und mögliche Wege der Problembehebung sind umstritten. Nicht nur in den Südstaaten sind Wohngegenden und nicht-öffentliche Einrichtungen – wie Kirchen oder private Organisationen – oft faktisch nach Ethnien getrennt, wenn auch die formale Trennung inzwischen ungesetzlich und verpönt ist. Die Bevölkerungszahlen sind seit 1610 kontinuierlich gewachsen. Prognosen gehen von einem weiteren Anstieg bis 2050 aus: Bis zum Jahr 2025 wird die Bevölkerung nach einer Prognose der Vereinten Nationen auf 358 Millionen Einwohner anwachsen, und im Jahr 2050 werden demnach über 408 Millionen Menschen im Land leben.45 Seit 1790 sieht die Verfassung eine alle zehn Jahre stattfindende Volkszählung vor, den sogenannten United States Census. Einen erheblichen Anteil am Bevölkerungszuwachs hatten die Einwanderer. So stieg seit dem Immigration and Naturalization Services Act of 1965 die Zahl der im Ausland geborenen Menschen auf das Fünffache, und zwar von 9,6 Millionen im Jahr 1970 auf rund 49,8 Millionen 2017. In den 1990er Jahren stieg die Zahl der Einwanderer auf eine Million pro Jahr. Im Jahr 2000 lag der Anteil der im Ausland geborenen Menschen bei 11,1 Prozent der Gesamtbevölkerung.46 Bis zum Jahr 2017 stieg er auf 15,3 % an. Gleichzeitig leben knapp 3 Millionen Amerikaner im Ausland. Die meisten davon in Mexiko (900.000), Kanada (310.000), im Vereinigten Königreich (190.000), in Deutschland (140.000) und Australien (120.000).4748 Die Geburtenrate pro Frau betrug 2016 1,87 Kinder. Die Geburtenrate der Hispanics und Latinos ist dabei höher als die der restlichen Bevölkerung. Auf 1000 Einwohner kamen 2016 12,5 Geburten und 8,2 Todefälle. Im selben Jahr lag das Median-Alter bei 37,9 Jahren. 2016 wuchs die Einwohnerzahl um 0,81 %, oder ca. 3 Millionen an. Von den Ländern der industrialisierten Welt haben die USA eine der jüngsten und am schnellsten wachsenden Bevölkerungen.41 Census Jahr Bevölkerung 1770 2.148.100 1780 2.780.400 1790 3.929.214 1800 5.308.483 1810 7.239.881 1820 9.638.453 1830 12.866.020 1840 17.069.453 Jahr Bevölkerung 1860 31.443.321 1870 38.558.371 1880 50.189.209 1890 62.979.766 1900 76.212.168 1910 92.228.496 1920 106.021.537 1930 123.202.624 Jahr Bevölkerung 1940 132.164.569 1950 151.325.798 1960 179.323.175 1970 203.211.926 1980 226.545.805 1990 248.709.873 2000 281.421.906 2010 308.745.538 Bevölkerungsentwicklung Bevölkerungsentwicklung in den Vereinigten Staaten Bevölkerungspyramide der USA 2016 Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 7 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 In den Vereinigten Staaten zuhause gesprochene Sprachen nach Anzahl der Sprecher (2013)50 Englisch (nur) 231,1 Millionen Spanisch, inkl. Kreolsprachen 37,4 Millionen Chinesisch 2,9 Millionen Tagalog (Philippinen) 1,6 Millionen Vietnamesisch 1,4 Millionen Französisch, inkl. Kreolsprachen 1,3 Millionen Koreanisch 1,1 Millionen Deutsch 1,1 Millionen 1850 23.191.876 → Hauptartikel: Sprachen in den Vereinigten Staaten Die meistgesprochene Sprache der Vereinigten Staaten ist amerikanisches Englisch. Daneben werden noch viele Sprachen der Indianer bzw. Hawaiier und die Sprachen von Einwanderern gesprochen. Insgesamt stellte der letzte Zensus 382 Sprachen fest, von denen 169 indianische sind. Letztere weisen allerdings nur etwa 400.000 Sprecher auf, davon etwa die Hälfte Navajo. Allein im Apache County in Arizona zählte man 37.000, im McKinley County in New Mexico 33.000. 227 Millionen Einwohner sprechen ausschließlich Englisch, alle anderen Sprachen zusammen machen mehr als 60 Millionen Sprecher aus.51 Besonders hoch ist der Spanisch sprechende Anteil, wobei viele Einwanderer nur ihre spanische Muttersprache sprechen und teilweise eigene Viertel in Städten bewohnen (zum Beispiel East Los Angeles oder Union City). In Kalifornien beträgt ihr Anteil rund 30 %, jedoch sind viele, insbesondere die Jüngeren von ihnen, zweisprachig. Etwa 30 bis 40 Millionen leben in den Vereinigten Staaten, nicht wenige ausländerrechtlich illegal. Während es im 19. Jahrhundert viele Zeitungen in deutscher Sprache gab, ist Spanisch die Sprache, in der heute Zeitungen am zweithäufigsten erscheinen. Neben Deutsch (→ Deutschamerikaner) sind auch Französisch, Chinesisch, Koreanisch, Vietnamesisch und Tagalog verbreitet. Vor allem in Fällen, wo die Vermischung mit der übrigen Bevölkerung gering ist, wird die mitgebrachte Sprache in den folgenden Generationen beibehalten (zum Beispiel von den Amischen in Pennsylvania, Ohio, Indiana und Illinois). Trotz gewisser Vorzüge einer gemeinsamen Sprache haben die Vereinigten Staaten keine einheitliche Amtssprache festgelegt. Alle amtlichen Schriftstücke werden jedoch auf Englisch verfasst. In zweiunddreißig Bundesstaaten ist Englisch Amtssprache52; einzelne Staaten und Territorien definieren sich als zwei-, drei- oder vielsprachig, wie beispielsweise Hawaii, Alaska, Guam oder Puerto Rico. Zunehmend werden Dokumente und Beschilderungen ins Spanische übersetzt, jedoch bleibt dieses Phänomen meist regional beschränkt. Knapp 18 % der Amerikaner sprachen im Jahr 2006 zuhause nicht Englisch, 10 % gaben bei der Volksbefragung 2000 Spanisch als Muttersprache an. 1847 gestattete ein Gesetz Französischunterricht in Louisiana, 1849 erkannte die kalifornische Verfassung Spanisch an. Mit dem Sezessionskrieg verschwanden die Rechte der Frankophonen, 1868 empfahl man die Unterrichtung der Indianer auf Englisch, 1896 sollte das auch auf Hawaii gelten. Ab 1879 wurden kalifornische Gesetze nur noch auf Englisch veröffentlicht, während des Ersten Weltkriegs wurde der Gebrauch des Deutschen eingeschränkt. Einzelne Staaten, wie Virginia 1981 und Kalifornien 1986, erklärten Englisch zur offiziellen Sprache. Am 8. Mai 2007 wurde dem Senat eine Resolution vorgelegt, nach der Englisch zur „Nationalsprache“ erklärt werden sollte.53 Dieses Vorhaben wurde abgelehnt. Siehe auch: Religionsfreiheit in den Vereinigten Staaten, Juden in den Vereinigten Staaten und Afroamerikanische Religion in den Vereinigten Staaten Die Regierung führt kein Register über den Religionsstatus der Einwohner. Das United States Census Bureau darf selbst keine Fragen zur Religionszugehörigkeit stellen, veröffentlicht aber die Ergebnisse anderer Umfragen.54 In einer Umfrage des Pew Research Centers bezeichneten sich im Jahr 2014 rund 25,4 % der Bevölkerung als evangelikale Protestanten, 20,8 % als römisch-katholisch, 14,7 % als Mainline-Protestanten, 6,5 % gehören traditionellen schwarzen protestantischen Kirchen an. Unter den kleineren christlichen Kirchen sind 1,6 % Mormonen und 0,8 % Zeugen Jehovas, 0,5 % waren Mitglied einer orthodoxen Kirche. Zu den nichtchristlichen Religionsgemeinschaften zählen 1,9 % Juden, 0,9 % Muslime sowie 0,7 % Buddhisten. 22,8 % der Befragten gaben keine religiöse Überzeugung an, davon waren explizit 3,1 % Atheisten und 4,0 % Agnostiker.55 Sprachen Englisch ist in 32 Bundesstaaten offizielle Amtssprache, Hawaii akzeptiert zusätzlich Hawaiisch und seit 2014 akzeptiert Alaska auch die 20 indigenen Sprachen des Bundesstaates.49 Louisiana übersetzt auch ins Französische, New Mexico auch ins Spanische. In mehreren Staaten müssen noch Gerichte darüber entscheiden. Religion Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 8 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Zusammengefasst lebten damit im Jahr 2014 rund 70,6 % Christen sowie 5,9 % Anhänger nichtchristlicher Religionen in den USA. In einer Umfrage aus dem Jahr 2008 bezeichneten 82 % der US-Amerikaner Religion als für ihr Leben wichtig oder sehr wichtig (55 % sehr wichtig). Dabei bezeichneten 65 % der Frauen Religion als für ihr Leben sehr wichtig gegenüber 44 % der Männer. Nach dieser Umfrage beten 54 % der US-Bevölkerung mindestens einmal am Tag, ein Wert, der in Frankreich bei 10 %, in Deutschland bei 19 %, in Polen bei 32 %, in der Türkei bei 42 % und in Brasilien bei 69 % liegt.56 Laut einer Studie des Gallup-Instituts waren im Jahr 2016 ca. 73 % der Bevölkerung Christen (48,9 % Protestanten der verschiedenen Strömungen, 23 % Katholiken und 1,8 % Mormonen). Das Judentum ist mit einem Anteil von 2,1 % an der Bevölkerung weiterhin die größte nicht-christliche Religion in den Vereinigten Staaten. 0,8 % der Bevölkerung sind Muslime, 2,5 % gehören anderen Religionen an. 18,2 % der Befragten waren der Gruppe der Konfessionslosen/Atheisten /Agnostiker zuzurechnen.57 Die regionale Verteilung der Konfessionen ist unterschiedlich; während in Neuengland mehrheitlich Katholiken leben, sind die Südstaaten evangelikal geprägt. Das Zentrum der Mormonen befindet sich in Utah und den umgebenden Bundesstaaten (Nevada, Idaho); insbesondere im Süden der USA an der Grenze zu Mexiko und durch die kubanische Auswanderung im Großraum Miami leben überwiegend katholische Latinos.58 Die Zentren der jüdischen Bevölkerung sind Metropolen wie New York und Umgebung, Boston, Los Angeles, San Francisco und der Südosten Floridas.59 Laut Soziologen wie Dennis Gilbert vom Hamilton College bestand die Gesellschaft 1998 aus sechs sozialen Klassen mit einem bestimmbaren Anteil an der Gesamtbevölkerung: einer Oberklasse (etwa 1 %), die aus den prominentesten, wohlhabendsten und mächtigsten Bürgern besteht; einer oberen Mittelklasse (etwa 15 %), die aus hochqualifizierten Berufstätigen wie Ärzten, Professoren, Anwälten besteht; einer unteren Mittelklasse (etwa 32 %), die aus gut ausgebildeten Berufstätigen wie Schullehrern und Handwerkern besteht; einer Arbeiterklasse (etwa 32 %), die aus Industriearbeitern und Lohnarbeitern (Blue- Collars) sowie einfachen Angestellten besteht, und schließlich einer Unterklasse (etwa 20 %), die in zwei Gruppen zerfällt. Ihre obere Gruppe besteht aus den „Working Poor“, den arbeitenden Armen, die in schlecht bezahlten Jobs ohne Versicherung oder nur Teilzeit arbeiten. Die untere Gruppe arbeitet nicht und ist auf die – in den Vereinigten Staaten sehr geringfügige – öffentliche Wohlfahrt angewiesen (unemployed poor). Auffällig ist dabei, dass Angehörige dieser Unterschichten meist in bestimmten Stadtvierteln der Großstädte leben, während die Mittelklasse in den 1960er bis 1980er Jahren in die suburbs, jenseits der Grenzen der Großstädte aber noch innerhalb der Metropolregionen ausgewichen ist. Der Armenanteil unter den Schwarzen und Hispanics ist überproportional hoch (etwa 30 %).60 Zwischen 1977 und 1999 stiegen die Einkommen im reichsten Hundertstel der Bevölkerung nach Steuerabzug um 115 %. Die Reallöhne für 60 % der Arbeitnehmer sind in dieser Zeit um 20 % gefallen. Die Zahl der Amerikaner, die in Armut leben, ist 2002 um 1,7 Millionen Menschen auf insgesamt 34,6 Millionen gestiegen. Die Zahl der in extremer Armut lebenden (weniger als die Hälfte der offiziellen Armutsgrenze), stieg von 13,4 Millionen 2001 auf 14,1 Millionen im Jahr 2002 an. Die Armuts- und auch die Kinderarmutsrate variieren stark zwischen ethnischen Gruppen. Im Jahr 2009 waren 7,1 Millionen (18,7 Prozent) der Menschen über 65 Jahre von Armut betroffen.61 2013 mussten in den USA 47 Millionen Menschen in 23 Millionen Haushalten und damit 20 % der US-Haushalte staatliche Lebensmittelmarken beziehen.62 90 % der US-Amerikaner beziehen ein Einkommen von 30.000 Dollar, das entspricht dem Niveau von 1965.63 Eine Auswertung der Census-Daten von 2010 ergab zudem, dass rund 1,5 Millionen Haushalte praktisch ohne jedes Geld leben müssen. Sie haben Einkünfte von unter 2 Dollar pro Person und Tag, beziehen aber teilweise Lebensmittelgutscheine oder Sachzuweisungen und leben zum Teil in öffentlich bezahlten Wohnungen. Ein signifikanter Anteil ist aber völlig von der Geldwirtschaft abgeschnitten.6465 Selbst Haushalte mit Einkommen weit über der Armutsgrenze des Bundes können aufgrund von hohen Lebenshaltungskosten ihrer Region häufig als working poor angesprochen werden, wenn und soweit sie nicht in der Lage sind, Rücklagen oder ein Sparvermögen zu bilden. Rund 25 % der Haushalte mit Mittelklasse-Einkommen zwischen 40 und 55 Jahren hatten Ende 2014 ein Netto-Vermögen unter 17.500 USD (bei Nicht-Berücksichtigung eventuellen selbstgenutzten Wohneigentums und Ansprüchen auf Altersversorgung).66 Die Saints Peter and Paul Church in San Francisco Gesellschaftsstruktur Die Verteilung der ärmsten Haushalte in den Vereinigten Staaten Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 9 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Rang Land Anzahl an Migranten 1 Mexiko 12.050.031 2 Volksrepublik China 2.103.551 3 Indien 1.969.286 4 Philippinen 1.896.031 5 Puerto Rico 1.744.402 6 Vietnam 1.302.870 7 El Salvador 1.276.489 8 Kuba 1.131.284 9 Südkorea 1.119.578 10 Dominikanische Republik 940.874 Häufigste Herkunftsstaaten von Migranten nach Geburtsland 201570 Insgesamt lässt sich konstatieren, dass sich die Kluft zwischen den Ärmsten und der Spitze der Gesellschaft in den letzten Jahren dramatisch vergrößert hat: Die Oberklasse, also das obere 1 % der Bevölkerung, besaß 2009 nach Schätzung des Levy Economics Institute des Bard College (USA) 37,1 % des Gesamtvermögens der Vereinigten Staaten, das ist ein Zuwachs von 3,7 % gegenüber 2001. Den unteren 80 % der Bevölkerung gehören dagegen nur 12,3 % des Gesamtvermögens, was einer Abnahme von 3,3 % für denselben Zeitraum entspricht.67 2017 gab es laut Forbes in den Vereinigten Staaten 585 Milliardäre (27 % aller Milliardäre der Welt), womit die Vereinigten Staaten das Land mit den meisten Milliardären der Welt sind. 7 der 10 reichsten Personen weltweit, waren 2018 Amerikaner. Der reichste Mann Amerikas und der Welt, war Jeff Bezos dessen Vermögen von 112 Milliarden US Dollar höher war als die Wirtschaftsleistung Kenias (Stand Februar 2018).68 Das reichste Prozent der Amerikanischen Bevölkerung erzielte 2005 mit 524 Milliarden US-Dollar ein Einkommen, das um 37 % höher lag als das der ärmsten 20 % der Bevölkerung (383 Milliarden US-Dollar).69 → Hauptartikel: Einwanderung in die Vereinigten Staaten Von 1951 bis 1960 wanderten jährlich 2,5 Millionen Menschen ein, zwischen 1971 und 1980 insgesamt 4,5 Millionen und in den 1990er Jahren insgesamt über 10 Millionen.71 2003 erhielten 463.204 Menschen die US-Staatsbürgerschaft, 1997 bis 2003 lag der Durchschnitt bei etwa 634.000. Im Jahr 2015 gab es 46.627.102 Einwohner, die im Ausland geboren wurden und 14,5 % der Bevölkerung ausmachten, womit die USA die weltweit größte Anzahl an Migranten hatte. Ein großer Teil der im Ausland geborenen Einwohner war lateinamerikanischer Herkunft, vor allem aus Mexiko und Zentralamerika. In den letzten Jahren stieg die Migration aus asiatischen Ländern wie China, Indien, Vietnam, Südkorea und den Philippinen.70 Schon 1790 regelten die Vereinigten Staaten die Einwanderung mit dem Naturalization Act, einem Gesetz, das die Zuwanderung aus Europa fördern sollte, Schwarze und „Unfreie“ jedoch ausschloss und einen „guten moralischen Charakter“ verlangte. 1882 schloss man Chinesen mit dem Chinese Exclusion Act explizit aus, eine Regelung, die 1943 leicht abgewandelt wiederholt wurde. 1891 entstand eine Einwanderungskommission, die jährlich Länderquoten festlegte. 1921 regelte der Emergency Quota Act erstmals die Einwanderung so, dass Nord- und Westeuropäer bevorzugt wurden, indem man ihren Bevölkerungsanteil entsprechend der Volkszählung einfror – eine Tendenz, die mit dem Immigration Act von 1924 verfestigt wurde.72 Die Einwanderungspolitik war Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts gegenüber Asiaten besonders restriktiv. Erst ab 1965 wurden der Zeitpunkt der Antragstellung und die Weltregion berücksichtigt; dazu kamen Fälle der Familienzusammenführung. Seit 1978 gilt für die Einwanderung in die Vereinigten Staaten eine einheitliche Quote. 1970 waren noch 62 % der im Ausland geborenen Amerikaner Europäer, doch sank dieser Anteil bis 2000 auf 15 %.73 Die Hispanics sind die größte Minderheit in den Vereinigten Staaten. Im Jahr 2000 lebten 35,2 Millionen Hispanics in den USA, 2013 waren es 54 Millionen, woraus sich eine prozentuale Zunahme von 54 Prozent ergibt. Von den 54 Millionen waren 34,5 Millionen mexikanischer Herkunft.7475 Die Schätzungen über die illegalen Einwanderer schwanken zwischen 7 und 20 Millionen,76 die meisten schätzen ihre Zahl auf rund 12 Millionen.77 Pro Jahr überqueren Hunderttausende illegal die Südgrenze, darunter Zehntausende teils unbegleitete Minderjährige. Die staatliche Kommission für Menschenrechte in Mexiko gab an, dass allein 2007 500 Illegale beim Versuch, die Grenze zu überqueren, ums Leben kamen – häufig durch Verdursten. Zwischen 1995 und 2007 seien es 4.700 Mexikaner gewesen.78 Um die illegale Einwanderung aus Mexiko zu bekämpfen, unterzeichnete Präsident Bush im Oktober 2006 den Secure Fence Act, der die Errichtung einer 1.100 Kilometer langen Grenzbefestigung vorsah.79 Zudem wurde die Unterstützung illegaler Einwanderer strafbar. Einwanderungspolitik Einbürgerungszeremonie am Kennedy Space Center Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 10 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Schon 1954 hatte die Regierung versucht, mit der Operation Wetback 1,2 Millionen Hispanics abzuschieben – wobei sich das Schimpfwort „Wetback“ (Engl.; „Nassrücken“) von den Mexikanern ableitete, die durch den Rio Grande geschwommen waren.80 1965 wurde die mexikanische Einwanderung eingeschränkt, mit dem Immigration Reform and Control Act (IRCA) von 1986 wurden erstmals illegale Einwanderer legalisiert. 2015 lebten ca. 627.000 in Deutschland geborene Personen in den Vereinigten Staaten.81 → Hauptartikel: Gefängnissystem der Vereinigten Staaten Laut dem FBI Uniform Crime Reporting geht die Kriminalitätsrate in den Vereinigten Staaten seit einigen Jahren zurück. Lag sie 2004 bei 463 und 2005 bei 469 gewalttätigen Straftaten pro 100.000 Einwohner, so sank sie im Jahr 2013 auf 368. Im Rekordjahr 1990 war die Kriminalitätsrate mit 732 gewalttätigen Straftaten pro 100.000 Einwohner noch doppelt so hoch gewesen. Die Rate der vorsätzlichen Tötungen, also Mord und Totschlag zusammengefasst, sank in den 20 Jahren zwischen 1993 und 2013 von 9,5 auf 4,5.82 Die Vereinigten Staaten haben weltweit sowohl absolut als auch relativ zur Bevölkerung die größte Gefängnispopulation.83 2008 befanden sich über 2,4 % der Bevölkerung der Vereinigten Staaten entweder im Gefängnis (2,3 Millionen) oder sie waren zur Bewährung (4,3 Millionen) oder zur Haftaussetzung (0,828 Millionen) auf freiem Fuß.84 Bis zum Jahr 2011 stieg die Zahl der Gefangenen auf über 2,4 Millionen. Damit stehen die Vereinigten Staaten im Verhältnis von Gefängnisinsassen zur Einwohnerzahl mit Abstand weltweit an der Spitze. Die Kriminalitätsrate blieb hingegen zunächst konstant und nahm später sogar ab. Während der 1960er Jahre war der Anteil der Strafgefangenen um etwa ein Prozent jährlich gesunken und erreichte 1975 mit 380.000 seinen Tiefststand. Seit etwa 1980 stieg die Zahl deutlich an, so dass es 1985 bereits 740.000 gab und Ende 1998 gar zwei Millionen. Zwei Drittel der Strafgefangenen stammen dabei aus Haushalten, die weniger als die Hälfte der als Armutsschwelle definierten Einkommen zur Verfügung hatten.858687 2000 waren in den Vereinigten Staaten 133.610 Personen unter 18 Jahren in Haftanstalten und Jugendhaftanstalten untergebracht. Die Strafmündigkeit setzt in den Vereinigten Staaten weitaus früher ein als in Deutschland. In vielen Bundesstaaten können bereits 7-Jährige beim Verstoß gegen ein Strafgesetz zur Verantwortung gezogen werden, in den meisten anderen ist das ab dem 11. Lebensjahr der Fall.88 2005 wurden 1.403.555 Unter-18-Jährige verhaftet.89 2003 war es in 33 Bundesstaaten möglich, geisteskranke Kinder und Jugendliche auch dann in Haft unterzubringen, wenn diese nicht gegen das Strafrecht verstoßen hatten.90 Afroamerikaner haben einen Anteil von ungefähr 13 Prozent an der Gesamtbevölkerung, stellen aber 38 Prozent der Gefängnisinsassen.91 Die Hälfte aller Morde in den USA und ungefähr ein Drittel aller Vergewaltigungen werden von Afroamerikanern begangen.92 Ein überproportionaler Anteil von Schwarzen und Latinos lässt sich bei der Anzahl von bewaffneten Angreifern feststellen. So waren zwischen Januar und Juni 2008 insgesamt 98 Prozent aller mit Schusswaffen bewaffneten Angreifer in New York City entweder schwarz oder hispanisch.93 Im März 2015 waren 16 Prozent der Häftlinge in amerikanischen Gefängnissen mexikanische Staatsbürger, weitere 7,5 Prozent der Häftlinge hatten eine andere als eine amerikanische oder mexikanische Staatsbürgerschaft.94 Im Gegensatz zu fast allen anderen Staaten der westlichen Welt wird in zahlreichen Bundesstaaten der Vereinigten Staaten die Todesstrafe vollstreckt, was seit Jahren umstritten ist, auch in den Vereinigten Staaten selbst. Insgesamt 19 Bundesstaaten haben die Todesstrafe abgeschafft, zuletzt Nebraska im Mai 2015. In den übrigen Bundesstaaten kommt es weiterhin zur Vollstreckung von Todesurteilen, selbst an Menschen mit geistigen Behinderungen und solchen, die zum angeklagten Tatzeitpunkt minderjährig waren. In den Todeszellen befinden sich mehr als 3.200 Männer und Frauen, fast 42 % sind Afroamerikaner. → Hauptartikel: Geschichte der Vereinigten Staaten Kriminalität und Justiz Mordrate seit 1950 Kriminalitätsrate seit 1960 Geschichte Frühgeschichte Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 11 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 In Alaska reichen die ältesten gesicherten menschlichen Spuren 12.000 bis 14.000 Jahre zurück. Als älteste Kultur galt lange die Clovis-Kultur, doch die Funde in den Paisley- Höhlen, die rund ein Jahrtausend vor den Clovis-Funden liegen, zeigten, dass Nordamerika schon früher bewohnt war. Als älteste menschliche Überreste gelten die Relikte der über 10.500 Jahre alten Buhl-Frau aus Idaho. An diese frühe Phase, die durch den Kennewick-Mann, der genetisch nicht zu den amerikanischen Völkern passt, neu diskutiert werden musste, schloss sich die Archaische Periode an. Zwischen 4000 und 1000 v. Chr. entwickelten sich der Gebrauch von Keramik, Ackerbau und verschiedene Formen abgestufter Sesshaftigkeit. Die Jagdtechniken wurden durch Atlatl und später durch Pfeil und Bogen wesentlich verbessert. Bevölkerungsverdichtungen traten in Nordamerika um die Großen Seen, an der pazifischen Küste um Vancouver Island, am Mississippi und an vielen Stellen der Atlantikküste sowie im Südwesten auf. Im Einzugsgebiet der Adena- und der Mississippi-Kultur entstanden komplexe Gemeinwesen, die jedoch kurz vor Ankunft der ersten Europäer untergegangen sind. Sie strahlten bis weit in den Norden und Westen aus. Im Südwesten entstanden Lehmbausiedlungen mit bis zu 500 Räumen. Diese Pueblo-Kultur ging auf die Basketmaker zurück, die bereits Mais anbauten. Um die Großen Seen entwickelten sich befestigte Großdörfer und dauerhafte Konföderationen. Diese Gruppen betrieben, ähnlich wie im Westen, Mais- und Kürbisanbau sowie einen ausgedehnten Fernhandel – etwa mit Kupfer und bestimmten Gesteinsarten, die für Jagdwaffen und Schmuck von Bedeutung waren –, der sich in British Columbia ab 8000 v. Chr. nachweisen lässt. Eingeschleppte Krankheiten dezimierten die Bevölkerung in einem schwer zu bemessenden Ausmaß. Viele Gruppen verschwanden durch eingeschleppte Seuchen, ohne dass ein Europäer sie überhaupt zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Nach dem Anthropologen Alfred Kroeber schätzte man die Bevölkerung nördlich des Rio Grande auf nur eine Million Menschen. Diese Schätzungen wurden bereitwillig aufgegriffen, da sie den Mythos aufrechterhielt, die Weißen hätten einen weitgehend menschenleeren Kontinent erobert. Das als eher vorsichtig bekannte Smithsonian Institute hat seine Schätzung für Nordamerika auf drei Millionen Menschen verdreifacht. Wie stark die Diskussion in Bewegung geraten ist, zeigt die These, die riesigen Büffelherden seien Weidetiere der Indianer gewesen, die Größe der Herden stellte demzufolge kein natürliches Gleichgewicht dar, sondern beruhte auf Übervermehrung nach dem starken Rückgang der menschlichen Population. Trotz der nicht zu überschätzenden Wirkung der Epidemien – schon Hernando de Soto schleppte verheerende Krankheiten in das Gebiet zwischen Mississippi und Florida ein, 1775 verheerte eine Pockenepidemie die Pazifikküste – sollten die Auswirkungen der Kriege nicht unterschätzt werden. Die verlustreichsten Kriege im Osten dürften der Tarrantiner-Krieg (1607–1615), die beiden Powhatankriege (1608–1614 und 1644–1646), der Pequot- (1637), der König-Philips-Krieg (1675–1676), die Franzosen- und Indianerkriege (1689–1697, 1702–1713, 1744–1748, 1754–1763) sowie die drei Seminolenkriege (1817–1818, 1835–1842 und 1855–1858) gewesen sein. Dazu kamen die stammesübergreifenden Aufstände, die von den Häuptlingen Pontiac (1763–1766) und des Tecumseh (ca. 1810–1813) geführt wurden. Die Franzosen standen von etwa 1640 bis 1701 in den Biberkriegen, dann in vier Kriegen mit den Natchez (1716–1729), die Niederländer im Wappinger-Krieg und in den Esopuskriegen (1659–1660 und 1663–1664), die Spanier 1680 gegen die Pueblos im Südwesten und in zahlreichen weiteren Kämpfen. Im Westen der Vereinigten Staaten waren es vor allem die Kämpfe unter Cochise (1861–1874), der Sioux- (1862) und der Lakotakrieg (1866–1867), oder der der Apachen unter Geronimo (bis 1886), die bekannt wurden. Ebenso bekannt wurden einzelne Schlachten, wie die am Little Bighorn oder das Massaker von Wounded Knee (1890). Ganz andere Fernveränderungen löste der Pelzhandel aus. Dieser Handel wirkte einerseits auf die Stämme, die als Jäger und Anbieter auftraten, aber auch auf deren nahe und ferneren Nachbarn, sei es durch den Erwerb von Waffen und damit zusammenhängende Machtverschiebungen, sei es durch die Entwicklung von Handelsmonopolen der in der Nähe der Handelsstützpunkte (Forts) lagernden Stämme, sei es durch Auslösung von umfassenden Völkerwanderungen, wie durch die Irokesen. Auch wurde die Stellung der Führungsgruppen vom Pelzhandel abhängig. Der Cliff Palace, eine Ansammlung von Felsbehausungen im Mesa Verde National Park in Colorado, wurde von den Angehörigen der Anasazi-Stämme 1190 n. Chr. erbaut Auswirkungen der Kolonisierung auf die Ureinwohner Indianer leisten Abgaben an Franzosen in Florida. (Kupferstich, um 1600) Von der ersten Kolonisierungsphase bis zur Unabhängigkeit Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 12 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Die erste europäische Siedlung auf dem heutigen US-Gebiet wurde im Jahr 1565 von den Spaniern in St. Augustine in Florida gegründet. Die erste dauerhafte englische Kolonie war Jamestown in Virginia, das 1607 entstand, kurz nachdem Franzosen eine erste Kolonie im späteren Kanada gegründet hatten. Die Ankunft des Auswandererschiffs „Mayflower“ in Plymouth Colony (später mit Massachusetts Bay Colony zu Massachusetts zusammengefügt) im Jahr 1620 gilt als wichtiges symbolisches Datum. Schwedische Kolonien am Delaware und niederländische Siedlungen um New York (Nieuw Amsterdam) wurden von England übernommen. Dauerhafte politische Bedeutung konnten außer den Briten nur Franzosen und Spanier erringen. Für Spanien hatte seine Kolonie Florida nur eine sekundäre Funktion im Vergleich zu seinen großen Besitzungen in Mittel- und Südamerika. Frankreich wiederum beschränkte sich bei der Besiedlung auf sein koloniales Kerngebiet am Sankt-Lorenz-Strom (Neufrankreich), wobei es dennoch ein starkes wirtschaftliches Interesse an seinen übrigen Territorien zwischen dem Mississippi und den dreizehn Kolonien der Briten behielt. Um die Pelzhandelswege zu decken, wurden diese ansonsten nicht von Europäern besiedelten Gebiete durch ein System von Forts und Bündnissen geschützt. Die britischen Kolonien hingegen standen unter einem hohen Einwanderungsdruck, was zu einer beständigen Verschiebung der Siedlungsgrenze nach Westen führte. Das geschah sowohl nach staatlichem Plan (durch eine einzelne Kolonie) als auch in wilder Kolonisation gegen britischen und indianischen Widerstand. Im Franzosen- und Indianerkrieg von 1754 bis 1763 prallten die gegensätzlichen Interessen aufeinander. Der Konflikt stellte dabei einen Nebenschauplatz in der globalen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Großbritannien und Frankreich dar, dem Siebenjährigen Krieg. Die meisten Indianerstämme kämpften auf Seiten der Franzosen. Der britischen Seite fielen im Friedensschluss von 1763 die gesamten französischen Territorien östlich des Mississippi (außer New Orleans) sowie die von Franzosen besiedelten Gebiete um Québec und Montreal zu. Spanien hatte sich im Verlauf des Krieges auf die Seite seiner französischen Verwandten geschlagen. Nach dem Krieg musste es Florida an die Briten abtreten und erhielt als Ausgleich das bisher französische Gebiet westlich des Mississippi. Die Regierung in London verlangte, dass die Kolonisten einen höheren Anteil an den Kosten der Nachkriegsordnung tragen sollten, zugleich versuchte sie, um Konflikte zu vermeiden, die wilde Siedlung nach Westen zu verhindern. Die Kolonien wehrten sich gegen die Besteuerung und argumentierten, dass diese gegen englisches Recht verstoße, wonach es „keine Besteuerung ohne politische Repräsentation“ („no taxation without representation“) geben dürfe. Damit erklärten die Siedler faktisch das britische Parlament für nicht weisungsberechtigt (nicht aber die Krone). Zudem verlangte das Mutterland zwar eine höhere Besteuerung, doch blockierte es die Entwicklung von wirtschaftspolitischen Instrumenten wie eine eigene Währungsemission, was zu einer finanziellen Stärkung der Kolonien notwendig gewesen wäre. Das Parlament handelte so, weil es einer amerikanischen Staatsbildung nicht Vorschub leisten wollte, schuf damit jedoch einen Widerspruch. Darüber hinaus erbitterten verschiedene als ungerecht empfundene Steuern (auf Stempel, Zucker, Tee) die Kolonisten. Es kam zu Boykotten und Widerstandsaktionen, wie der Boston Tea Party, die einen ersten Höhepunkt im Massaker von Boston fand. London stationierte schließlich mehr Soldaten, was die separatistischen Tendenzen in den dreizehn Kolonien weiter anfachte. Ein Versuch britischer Soldaten, ein koloniales Waffenlager auszuheben, war schließlich 1775 der Auslöser des Unabhängigkeitskrieges. Ein Kontinentalkongress trat zusammen, der das militärische Oberkommando George Washington übertrug. Am 4. Juli 1776 wurde von 13 Kolonien die Unabhängigkeitserklärung verkündet. Nicht zuletzt durch die militärische Unterstützung Frankreichs zwangen die Amerikaner 1783 das britische Empire zur Anerkennung ihrer staatlichen Souveränität im Frieden von Paris. Das Gebiet der nun unabhängigen Kolonien umfasste das Gebiet folgender 16 der heute 50 Bundesstaaten der Vereinigten Staaten: New Hampshire, Massachusetts, Maine, Rhode Island, Connecticut, New York, Vermont, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, Virginia, West Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina und Georgia. Die Mayflower brachte 1620 englische Pilgerväter nach Neuengland. George Washington war der erste Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Eine der Flaggen der Unabhängigkeitsbewegung von 1775 Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 13 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Die 1777 verabschiedeten und 1781 ratifizierten Konföderationsartikel hatten sich als unzureichend erwiesen, um das Überleben des jungen Staatenbundes zu gewährleisten. Daher wurde 1787 in Philadelphia die zweite Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten unterzeichnet. Sie ist die zweitälteste noch gültige republikanische Staatsverfassung – nur die Verfassung der Republik San Marino aus dem Jahr 1600 ist älter. Erster Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten wurde 1789 der in großem Konsens einstimmig gewählte George Washington, der General des Unabhängigkeitskrieges. Der neugegründete Staat trug an zwei Hypotheken: einerseits die weitere Landnahme zu Lasten der Indianer, andererseits die Auseinandersetzung um die Sklaverei,95 die später den Kampf um die Bürgerrechte der Nachkommen der ehemaligen Sklaven bestimmte. Zur Zeit des Unabhängigkeitskrieges lebten etwa zwei Millionen Weiße und 500.000 versklavte Schwarze in den dreizehn Kolonien. Während der europäischen Koalitionskriege war das Territorium von Spanien zurück an Frankreich gefallen, doch sah der in finanziellen Nöten steckende Napoléon keine Möglichkeit zur Wiedererrichtung des französischen Überseeimperiums und verkaufte daher das Gebiet zwischen Mississippi und Rocky Mountains für 15 Millionen Dollar. Schon seit 1803 traten die ersten Staaten aus dem Northwest Territory den Vereinigten Staaten bei und ab 1813 folgten Teile des Louisiana- Gebiets („Louisiana Purchase“). Durch den Erwerb dieses Territoriums (nicht identisch mit dem heutigen Staat) wurde das Staatsgebiet verdoppelt. Die Vereinigten Staaten verfolgten gegenüber Frankreich und Großbritannien zunächst einen Neutralitätskurs. Jedoch führten die Amerikaner im Britisch-Amerikanischen Krieg von 1812 mit viel Glück einen Kampf um das weiterhin britische Kanada. Dieser endete jedoch unentschieden, so dass die Grenzziehung zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten und dem späteren Kanada von diesem Zeitpunkt an im Osten abgeschlossen war. Die frühe amerikanische Außenpolitik wurde ansonsten von der 1823 verkündeten Monroe-Doktrin des Präsidenten James Monroe geprägt. Diese sagte aus, dass sich die europäischen Mächte vom amerikanischen Kontinent fernhalten sollten, bei gleichzeitiger Nicht-Einmischung der Vereinigten Staaten in die Angelegenheiten anderer Staaten. Die Indianerpolitik wurde ab 1820 aggressiver: Mit dem Indian Removal Act und dem darauf folgenden Pfad der Tränen begann eine Jahrzehnte dauernde gewaltsame Landnahme und Besiedlung, was zu erneuten Kämpfen führte. Die Indianer wurden in Reservate (reservations) abgeschoben. Einer der wenigen Siege für die Indianer war die Schlacht am Little Bighorn 1876, die jedoch politisch bedeutungslos blieb. Die Indianerkriege endeten 1890 mit dem Massaker von Wounded Knee. Im Jahr 1900 lebten weniger als eine Viertelmillion Indianer, wozu nicht nur Krieg, sondern auch Epidemien beigetragen hatten. Erst 1924 erhielten die Indianer volle Bürgerrechte. Das zweite zentrale Thema der amerikanischen Politik bis 1865 war die Sklavenfrage. Die Einfuhr von weiteren Sklaven aus Übersee wurde 1808 gesetzlich verboten. Durch das weitläufige Umgehen dieses Verbotes durch die Sklavenhändler96 und natürliches Bevölkerungswachstum hatte sich die Zahl der Sklaven bis 1860 jedoch trotzdem auf etwa vier Millionen erhöht. Die Sklavenfrage entzweite zunehmend die Süd- von den Nordstaaten, da in den Nordstaaten die Industrialisierung einsetzte und die Anzahl der Sklaven langsam abnahm,97 während die Besitzer der riesigen Reis- und Baumwollplantagen in den Südstaaten weiterhin Sklaverei in wachsendem Ausmaß betrieben. Neue Staaten aus den erworbenen Territorien wurden nur paarweise aufgenommen, um das labile Gleichgewicht nicht zu gefährden. Die Sklaverei stand im Widerspruch zur Unabhängigkeitserklärung, nach der „alle Menschen gleich geschaffen“ sind. Daher gewannen im Norden Bewegungen wie der Abolitionismus, der die Abschaffung der Sklaverei forderte, starken Zulauf. Der Krieg gegen Mexiko (1846–1848) brachte den Vereinigten Staaten einen weiteren Die Unabhängigkeitserklärung wird dem Kontinentalkongress vorgelegt. Von der Unabhängigkeit bis zum Bürgerkrieg Abraham Lincoln, 16. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten Die seit 1783 unabhängigen dreizehn Kolonien und die weitere territoriale Ausbreitung der Vereinigten Staaten in Richtung Westen Die Schlacht von Gettysburg 1863 während des Sezessionskrieges Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 14 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Menschenauflauf vor der Wall Street am Schwarzen Donnerstag Ein liegengebliebenes Auto einer Familie aus Missouri, welche vor der Dust Bowl und wegen der Weltwirtschaftskrise gen Kalifornien flieht Flächengewinn, der den heutigen Südwesten ausmacht. Er verstärkte aber auch die innenpolitischen Spannungen, da die Nordstaaten ihn teilweise als Landnahme zugunsten der Ausbreitung der Sklavenstaaten sahen. Nachdem 1860 Abraham Lincoln für die neu gegründete Partei der Republikaner zum US-Präsidenten gewählt worden war, traten elf Südstaaten aus der Union aus. Das bedeutete den Beginn des Sezessionskrieges (1861–1865). Dabei stand zunächst die Verfassungsfrage im Vordergrund, ob die Bundesregierung überhaupt das Recht habe, über elementare Sachfragen in den Bundesstaaten zu entscheiden. Die Nordstaaten gingen als Sieger aus dem Bürgerkrieg hervor und die Sklaverei wurde gesetzlich abgeschafft. Die Schwarzen erhielten mit dem Civil Rights Act von 1866 und dem 14th Amendment von 1868 formal die vollen Bürgerrechte. 1890 wurde die Frontier für geschlossen erklärt. Damit endete die Ära des „Wilden Westens“. Die Einwanderung ließ nicht nach, so dass zwischen 1880 und 1910 insgesamt 18 Millionen Menschen aufgenommen wurden. Die Industrialisierung seit dem Sezessionskrieg führte zur Bildung großer Trusts, die durch ihre wirtschaftliche Macht die Politik beeinflussen konnten. Daher wurde 1890 der Antitrust Act verabschiedet, in dessen Folge ab 1911 mehrere Großkonzerne wie Standard Oil und die American Tobacco Company entflochten wurden. Infolge des Spanisch-Amerikanischen Krieges von 1898 dehnten die Vereinigten Staaten ihren Einflussbereich auf die Philippinen, Puerto Rico, Hawaii und Kuba aus. Eine interventionistische Politik betrieb Präsident Theodore Roosevelt (1901–1909), der eine hegemoniale Machtstellung über die lateinamerikanischen Staaten beanspruchte (Big Stick). So lösten die Vereinigten Staaten 1903 Panama aus Kolumbien heraus, um sich von dem neu gebildeten Staat die Souveränität über den Panamakanal abtreten zu lassen. Während des Ersten Weltkriegs blieben die Vereinigten Staaten bis 1917 formal neutral, unterstützten aber die Entente vor allem durch Nachschublieferungen. Am 1. Februar 1917 erklärte Deutschland als Gegenmaßnahme den uneingeschränkten U-Boot-Krieg, woraufhin die Vereinigten Staaten am 6. April Deutschland den Krieg erklärten und am 5. Juni die Wehrpflicht einführten. Das Deutsche Reich sandte nach seinem Sieg über Russland die freigewordenen Truppen an die Westfront und organisierte im Frühjahr 1918 eine letzte vergebliche Offensive. Die in Frankreich eintreffenden amerikanischen Truppen verschoben die Kräfteverhältnisse endgültig zugunsten der Alliierten. Nach dem militärischen Sieg versuchte Präsident Woodrow Wilson (1913–1921) in Europa eine stabile Nachkriegsordnung zu etablieren, indem er auf der Grundlage seines 14-Punkte-Programms das Selbstbestimmungsrecht der Völker und die Bildung eines Völkerbundes zur Maxime machte. Dieser Plan schlug fehl: Zum einen verweigerten Engländer und Franzosen die Umsetzung von Wilsons Plan zugunsten eines Siegfriedens gegenüber dem Deutschen Reich, zum anderen lehnte der US-Senat den Beitritt zum Völkerbund ab, so dass die mittlerweile größte politische Macht der Welt in diesem Gremium fehlte und zum Isolationismus zurückkehrte. Durch den kostspieligen Krieg und den anschließenden Wiederaufbau waren die Europäer zu Schuldnern der Vereinigten Staaten geworden. Die herausragende wirtschaftliche Rolle der Vereinigten Staaten zeigte sich besonders, als auf den Börsenkrach im Oktober 1929 (Schwarzer Donnerstag mit Kursverlusten am Dow Jones von bis zu 12,8 % an einem Tag) die Weltwirtschaftskrise folgte. Das führte in den Vereinigten Staaten zu einer jahrelangen inneren Krise (Great Depression) mit etwa 15 Millionen Arbeitslosen bei ca. 125 Millionen Einwohnern im Jahr 1932. Unter Präsident Franklin D. Roosevelt wurden mit dem New Deal tiefgreifende Wirtschafts- und Sozialreformen umgesetzt. Unter anderem wurden die Finanzmärkte reguliert (Glass-Steagall Act) und mit dem Social Security Act von 1935 Grundlagen eines amerikanischen Sozialstaats geschaffen. Zudem wurden zahlreiche öffentliche Bauprojekte wie Straßen, Brücken, Flughäfen und Staudämme realisiert. Vom Bürgerkrieg bis zur Weltwirtschaftskrise Vom Zweiten Weltkrieg bis zum Ende des „Kalten Kriegs“ Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 15 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 Bei Ausbruch des Zweiten Weltkriegs blieben die Vereinigten Staaten zunächst neutral, unterstützten jedoch im Rahmen des Leih- und Pachtgesetzes Großbritannien und die Sowjetunion massiv mit Kapital- und Waffenlieferungen. Im Anschluss an den Angriff auf Pearl Harbor durch japanische Streitkräfte am 7. Dezember 1941 erklärten sie Japan den Krieg und erhielten kurze Zeit später Kriegserklärungen von Deutschland und Italien. Wie schon im Ersten Weltkrieg war das industrielle Potenzial der Vereinigten Staaten entscheidend für den Sieg der Alliierten. Die Kapitulation des Deutschen Reichs im Mai und die Kapitulation Japans im August 1945 beendeten den Zweiten Weltkrieg. Die USA hatten im Zweiten Weltkrieg mit geringen Opfern hohe Gewinne erzielt. Ihre Gesamtverluste lagen bei 300.000 Gefallenen und 670.000 Verwundeten, weniger als 0,5 % der Bevölkerung. Das Land ging als einziges wirtschaftlich gestärkt aus dem Krieg hervor und verfügte am Ende des Krieges allein über eine nukleare Massenvernichtungswaffe. Die USA waren zu einer Supermacht mit weltweiter Präsenz angestiegen.98 Das bereits 1944 gegründete Bretton-Woods-System etablierte den Dollar als internationale Leit- und Reservewährung mit Goldstandard. Es entsprach den amerikanischen Ideen von freiem Welthandel und offenen Märkten.99 Die Vereinigten Staaten waren maßgeblich an der Gründung der Vereinten Nationen am 26. Juni 1945 in San Francisco beteiligt, die im Einvernehmen mit der Sowjetunion stattfand. Bald jedoch zeichnete sich eine Konfrontation mit dem einstigen Kriegsverbündeten Stalin ab, die in den Kalten Krieg mündete. Präsident Harry S. Truman verfolgte eine antikommunistische Containment-Politik, die in der Truman-Doktrin ihren Ausdruck fand. Diese gewährte, in Abkehr von der isolationistischen Monroe-Doktrin, allen Ländern zur Wahrung ihrer Unabhängigkeit Militär- und Wirtschaftshilfe zu. Die Vereinigten Staaten unterstützten Griechenland und die Türkei, und legten den Marshall-Plan auf, der Westeuropa wirtschaftlich stabilisieren sollte. Der Kalte Krieg erreichte einen ersten Höhepunkt mit der Berlin-Blockade 1948/49, auf die die Vereinigten Staaten mit der Berliner Luftbrücke reagierten. 1949 wurde die NATO als Militärbündnis zwischen den Vereinigten Staaten, Kanada und Westeuropa gegründet. Das nun einsetzende atomare Wettrüsten zwischen der NATO und dem Warschauer Pakt, das beiden Seiten ab den 1960er Jahren eine mehrfache „Overkill-Kapazität“ verschaffte, und das man zugleich als Wettlauf der gesellschaftlichen Systeme betrachtete, führte zu Konfrontationen und Stellvertreterkriegen, wie dem Koreakrieg (1950–1953), der Kubakrise (1962), bei der die Welt nur knapp einem Dritten Weltkrieg entging, oder dem Vietnamkrieg. Durch den Atomwaffensperrvertrag und die SALT-Verhandlungen (1968 und 1969) wurde versucht, die gefährliche Situation zu entschärfen. Der Kalte Krieg, der nur in den Industriestaaten nicht offen ausgefochten wurde, führte dazu, dass viele Amerikaner den Kommunismus als Feindbild betrachteten. Innenpolitisch führte das zu einem Klima der Verdächtigungen und der Kontrolle, die als „McCarthy-Ära“ bezeichnet wird. Der republikanische Senator Joseph McCarthy profilierte sich im Senatsausschuss für unamerikanische Umtriebe (HUAC) dadurch, dass er besonders Filmschaffende, Politiker und Militärs als Kommunisten verdächtigte und Denunziationen erwartete. Wer die Aussage verweigerte, musste mit Berufsverbot rechnen. Die Anhörungen wurden oft im Fernsehen übertragen. Als McCarthy schließlich Präsident Eisenhower verdächtigte, wurde er 1954 vom Senat entmachtet. Der Vietnamkrieg, in den die Vereinigten Staaten 1964 nach dem Tonkin-Zwischenfall eingriffen, nachdem sie zuvor schon Militärberater entsandt hatten, entwickelte sich zu einem militärischen und moralischen Fiasko, das mit dem Abzug der US-Truppen 1973 endete. Die Glaubwürdigkeit als Verbreiter demokratischer Werte litt hier und auch bei anderen Konfliktherden mit der Unterstützung zahlreicher Militärdiktatoren oder der Unterstützung von Militärputschen, wie jene Mobutus im seinerzeit „Zaire“ genannten Kongo oder den Militärputschen gegen die demokratisch gewählten Regierungen Guatemalas (1954)100, Brasiliens (1964)101 und Chiles (1973)102 Neben sozialen und politischen Bewegungen erschütterten in den 1960er Jahren vor allem drei Mordanschläge die Nation und mit ihr die Welt: die Ermordung des Präsidenten John F. Kennedy (1963), die Ermordung des Predigers und Bürgerrechtlers Martin Luther King, Berliner beobachten die Landung eines Rosinenbombers auf dem Flughafen Tempelhof (1948) Senator Joseph McCarthy Brennendes Vietcong-Camp in My Tho, Vietnam Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 16 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 der die Galionsfigur des gewaltlosen Kampfes für die Rechte der Schwarzen war (1968) – sowie im gleichen Jahr die Ermordung des demokratischen Präsidentschaftsbewerbers Robert F. Kennedy, einem jüngeren Bruder des ermordeten Präsidenten. Die Schwarzen waren zwar formell 1865 von der Sklaverei befreit worden, doch schon im Laufe des Wiederaufbaus (Reconstruction) des im Krieg zerstörten Südens hatten die Südstaaten Gesetze erlassen, die ihre Bürgerrechte wieder einschränkten (Jim-Crow- Gesetze). Sie betonten zwar die gleichen Rechte, sahen jedoch zugleich die Rassentrennung vor. Erst die Bürgerrechtsbewegung (Civil Rights Movement) konnte die letzten formalen Ungleichbehandlungen beseitigen. Ein sehr wesentlicher Schritt war die Aufhebung der Rassentrennung in öffentlichen Einrichtungen durch den Obersten Gerichtshof im Jahr 1954. Der Schulbesuch von Schwarzen musste jedoch teilweise mithilfe der Nationalgarde durchgesetzt werden, da die Gouverneure der Südstaaten (vor allem George Wallace aus Alabama) bis Ende der 1960er Jahre auf ihren state rights beharrten, zu denen sie auch die Rassentrennung (segregation) zählten. Im Jahr 1964 wurde unter Präsident Lyndon B. Johnson, der Kennedy nach seiner Ermordung 1963 im Amt nachfolgte, selbst 1964 gewählt wurde und bis 1969 im Amt blieb, der Civil Rights Act von 1964 verabschiedet, der die Rassentrennung in den Vereinigten Staaten für illegal erklärte. 1965 erließ Johnson ein weiteres Gesetz, den Voting Rights Act, der jegliche Benachteiligung von Afroamerikanern bei Wahlen verboten hatte. Schließlich wurde vom Kongress der Civil Rights Act von 1968 verabschiedet, der Diskriminierung jeglicher Art gesetzlich verbot. Auch wenn Präsident Johnson durch den Krieg in Vietnam einen Rückgang seiner Zustimmung erfahren hatte, konnte er im Rahmen seines Programms der Great Society weitere wichtige Reformen veranlassen, die insbesondere die Bekämpfung der Armut, die Intensivierung des Bildungssystems und den Verbraucherschutz betrafen. In der Tat sank die Zahl der in Armut lebenden US-Bürger um rund die Hälfte. Überdies wurde 1965 ein neues Einwanderungsgesetz verabschiedet, das die 1924 eingeführten Beschränkungen erheblich lockerte und zu einer verstärkten Immigration aus Lateinamerika und Asien führte, die langfristig einen signifikanten demographischen Wandel einleitete.103 Von großem Einfluss waren neben der Bewegung gegen den Vietnamkrieg solche, die sich gegen die Benachteiligung innerhalb der Gesellschaft richteten. Das war zunächst die Frauenrechtsbewegung, dann die Schwulenbewegung, die sich allerdings mit den Gesetzgebungen der jeweiligen Bundesstaaten konfrontiert sahen. Sogenannte „Sodomiegesetze“, die bis 1962 die Praxis der männlichen Homosexualität sowie „abweichende sexuelle Praktiken“ heterosexueller Paare in vielen Bundesstaaten verboten hatten, wurden teilweise aufgehoben. Als der Supreme Court 1987 diese Gesetze bestätigte, existierten sie noch in der Mehrheit der Bundesstaaten und wurden erst mit der Entscheidung Lawrence vs. Texas vom 26. Juni 2003 vom Obersten Gerichtshof aufgehoben. Die Watergate-Affäre um einen Einbruch und einen Lauschangriff in Büros der Demokratischen Partei im Watergate- Gebäudekomplex, von dem Präsident Richard Nixon wahrscheinlich wusste und bei dem dieser die FBI-Ermittlungen zu behindern versuchte, entwickelte sich zum größten Skandal der amerikanischen Nachkriegsgeschichte. Um der drohenden Amtsenthebung zu entgehen, trat Nixon 1974 zurück. Die Ölkrise 1974 und die iranische Geiselkrise 1979 sowie die Folgen des Vietnamkriegs verursachten eine außenpolitische Orientierungslosigkeit. Eine Wirtschaftskrise traf vor allem das Schwerindustrierevier in den Staaten Pennsylvania, Ohio, West Virginia, Indiana und Michigan, den sogenannten Rust Belt. Das führte zu ethnisch motivierten Unruhen in den Südstaaten, was den Wahlerfolg des Republikaners Ronald Reagan begünstigte. So bezeichnete der Amtsantritt der Regierung Reagan einen Paradigmenwechsel der amerikanischen Politik, sowohl im Innern als auch in der Außenpolitik. Die Gesellschaft wurde ökonomisch stark polarisiert. Seine acht Regierungsjahre bis 1989 waren durch eine liberale Wirtschaftspolitik (Reaganomics), die Verminderung staatlicher Subventionen und Sozialleistungen, Einsparungen in der öffentlichen Verwaltung und Steuersenkungen in den oberen Einkommensgruppen gekennzeichnet. Christlicher Glaube und strikter Antikommunismus machten ihn für die konservativen Kreise zum Vorbild. Seine Gegner sahen in ihm einen Lobbyisten der Konzerne und Rüstungsunternehmen. Die widersprüchliche Innen- und Außenpolitik gegenüber Staaten, die die Menschenrechte nicht achteten, das mangelnde Verständnis für andere Kulturkreise und daraus folgende Fehleinschätzungen zeigten sich in der Außenpolitik bis zum Irakkrieg. Hatte man schon nach dem Ausbruch des Ersten Golfkriegs zwischen Iran und Irak (1980–1988) aus Furcht vor den fundamentalistischen Kreisen in Teheran den Diktator Saddam Hussein unterstützt, so häuften sich Fehler wie in der Iran-Contra-Affäre, in der die Vereinigten Staaten 1986 auf Vermittlung durch Sicherheitsberater Robert McFarlane und Oberst Oliver North Waffen an den Iran geliefert hatten, Präsident Johnson bei der Unterzeichnung des Civil Rights Act von 1964 Ronald Reagan hält 1987 eine Rede in Berlin mit einem an Michail Gorbatschow gerichteten Appell: „Tear down this wall!“; vier Jahre vor Ende des Kalten Krieges. Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 17 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 um aus diesen Erlösen die Gegner der Sandinisten in Nicaragua zu unterstützen. Die Geld- und Waffenlieferungen an die Mudschaheddin in Afghanistan erwiesen sich ebenfalls als zweischneidig: Die Sowjetunion musste zwar nach zehn Jahren ihre Truppen abziehen, doch wurden gleichzeitig radikal-islamische Gruppen gestärkt. Reagan bezeichnete die Sowjetunion wiederholt in Anlehnung an religiöse Terminologie als „Reich des Bösen“ (evil empire). Die Rüstungsausgaben wurden erhöht und ein sogenanntes „Star-Wars-Programm“ (SDI-Projekt, „Krieg der Sterne“) aufgelegt. Bei der Genfer Gipfelkonferenz (1985) und 1986 traf er sich mit seinem sowjetischen Amtskollegen Michail Gorbatschow zu Abrüstungsverhandlungen unter der Bezeichnung START (Strategic Arms Reduction Talks). 1991 endete der „Kalte Krieg“ mit dem Zusammenbruch der Sowjetunion. Unter dem demokratischen Präsidenten Bill Clinton (1993–2001) kam es zu einem länger anhaltenden wirtschaftlichen Aufschwung. Das Ende des Kalten Krieges und die „New Economy“, welche in den USA ihren Ausgangspunkt hatte, begünstigten eine ökonomische Konsolidierung. Die Verwahrlosung der Städte wurde aufgehalten – kriminalitätsbelastete Stadtteile in den Metropolen wie New York, Miami und Los Angeles erholten sich. 1996 wurde dennoch der Bezug von Sozialhilfe auf zwei Jahre in Folge und insgesamt fünf Jahre verkürzt, was die Zahl der Empfänger reduzierte. Präsident Clintons Außenpolitik führten die Außenminister Warren Christopher während seiner ersten Amtszeit und Madeleine Albright während seiner zweiten. Sie war die erste Frau in diesem Amt. Das erfolglose Engagement in Somalia, unter George Bush sen. begonnen, hatte die Entmachtung der „War Lords“, besonders Mohammed Aidids zum Ziel. Nach der verheerenden Schlacht von Mogadischu, zogen die Sondereinsatztruppen aus dem Land ab. Auch die Invasion Haitis von 1994 brachte zwar den demokratisch gewählten Jean-Bertrand Aristide an die Macht zurück und der Militärdiktator Raoul Cédras wurde abgesetzt, löste jedoch die sozialen Probleme des Staates nicht. Nachdem es den europäischen Staaten nicht gelungen war nach dem Zerfall Jugoslawiens die Region zu befrieden, griffen US-Truppen 1995 (Operation Deliberate Force) und 1999 (Operation Allied Force) im Rahmen der NATO im Bosnienkrieg und Kosovokrieg gegen serbische Einheiten des Autokraten Slobodan Milošević ein. Versuche, im Nahen Osten einen Frieden zwischen Israel und Palästina zu erreichen, erlitten mit dem Attentat auf Jitzchak Rabin einen schweren Rückschlag. Clinton reagierte auf Provokationen des irakischen Diktators Saddam Hussein mit sporadischen Luftangriffen, ebenso wie im Sudan und Afghanistan nach Terroranschlägen auf die US-Botschaft in Nairobi und ein US-Kriegsschiff im Jemen. Diese Anschläge wurden bereits dem Al-Qaida-Netzwerk des Osama bin Laden zur Last gelegt. Nach den Terroranschlägen des 11. September 2001 auf das World Trade Center in New York sowie das Pentagon in Washington verkündete Präsident George W. Bush einen weltweiten Krieg gegen den Terrorismus, was zunächst in weiten Teilen der Bevölkerung Zustimmung fand. Bush identifizierte, ähnlich wie bereits Reagan, eine „Achse des Bösen“ (axis of evil), der er sogenannte Schurkenstaaten (rogue states) zurechnete. Zu diesen zählte er den Iran, den Irak, Kuba und Nordkorea. Im Oktober 2001 wurde durch einen Feldzug in Afghanistan das radikal-islamische Taliban-Regime gestürzt, das Osama bin Laden beherbergt hatte. Ebenfalls im Namen des Krieges gegen den Terrorismus begann im März 2003 der Dritte Golfkrieg gegen den Irak mit dem Ziel, den Diktator Saddam Hussein zu stürzen. Unter dem Vorwand, er besitze Massenvernichtungswaffen und habe Kontakte zu Bin Laden, griffen die Vereinigten Staaten ohne UN-Mandat an. Trotz eines schnellen Sieges konnte der Irak nicht befriedet werden. Einige Staaten der „Koalition der Willigen“ zogen bereits im Frühling 2004 ihre vergleichsweise kleinen Kontingente wieder ab. Im Juni 2004 wurde die Regierungsgewalt an eine irakische Übergangsregierung übergeben. Nach dem Ende des Kalten Kriegs Bill Clinton (Dritter von links) zusammen mit internationalen Staatschefs bei der Unterzeichnung des Dayton-Vertrags Seit der Jahrtausendwende Das am 11. September 2001 brennende World Trade Center Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 18 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 George W. Bushs Hinwendung zu einem strategischen Konzept der Präemption wurde als Abkehr von der zuvor verfolgten amerikanischen Außen- und Sicherheitspolitik gewertet, die auf Abschreckung, Eindämmung sowie der Einwirkung von „Soft power“ (dt. „Sanfte bzw. weiche Stärke“) basierte, was die Attraktivität ökonomischer und kultureller gegenüber militärischer Einflussnahme meint. Ab 2007 zeichnete sich eine Finanzkrise ab, hauptsächlich beruhend auf einer Kredit- und Immobilienblase, welche die größten wirtschaftlichen Probleme hervorrief, die es seit der Großen Depression gegeben hatte. Barack Obama, ein demokratischer Senator aus Illinois und der erste afroamerikanische und multiethnische Präsident, wurde während der Krise im November 2008 gewählt und ordnete Maßnahmen und Reformen an, um die Wirtschaft zu stimulieren und die negativen Folgen der Krise abzuschwächen. Es wurde unter anderem der American Recovery and Reinvestment Act erlassen, welcher Steuersenkungen sowie Investitionen und Ausgaben u. a. für das Gesundheitswesen, die Infrastruktur oder die Arbeitslosenversicherung vorsah. Die Arbeitslosenzahl war nach dem Höhepunkt der Krise wieder rückläufig. Auch wurde der Dodd–Frank Act, die größte Finanzmarktreform der letzten Jahrzehnte, beschlossen.104 Ein größerer Fokus wurde während Obamas Amtszeit auch auf die Umweltpolitik gelegt. Obgleich Obama beabsichtigte, den Anstieg der Schulden unter dem Niveau der Vorgängerregierung zu halten,105 stiegen auch in den folgenden Jahren die Staatsschulden deutlich an.106 2010 wurde der Affordable Care Act („Obamacare“) verabschiedet, um das Gesundheitssystem zu reformieren. Die Zahl der Bürger ohne Krankenversicherung sank in den darauffolgenden Jahren signifikant; die Reform blieb mit Hinblick auf Effektivität und Finanzierbarkeit kontrovers.107 Ende 2011 wurde der US-amerikanische Truppenabzug im Irak abgeschlossen und die Besetzung des Iraks offiziell beendet.108 Am 31. Dezember 2014 wurde der Kampfeinsatz der ISAF-Mission in Afghanistan unter NATO-Führung beendet und die US-Truppen, bis auf eine kleine Einheit, die in der Folgemission Resolute Support verbleibt, abgezogen.109 Ende 2014 kündigte Obama überraschend die Wiederherstellung der diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen den USA und Kuba an. 2015 beteiligte sich die Regierung unter Obama an einem Atomabkommen mit dem Iran. Der Republikaner Donald Trump, der erste Präsident ohne vorherige militärische oder politische Erfahrung vor Amtsübernahme, wurde im November 2016 gewählt. → Hauptartikel: Politisches System der Vereinigten Staaten Die Vereinigten Staaten sind ein präsidentieller Bundesstaat mit einem Zweikammersystem. Die Regierungsform gründet auf einer repräsentativen Demokratie. Im Demokratieindex 2016 belegen die Vereinigten Staaten Platz 21 von 167 Ländern, womit sie als eine „unvollständige Demokratie“ gelten.110 Nach dem Korruptionswahrnehmungsindex von Transparency International lagen die Vereinigten Staaten 2017 von 180 Ländern zusammen mit Österreich und Belgien auf dem 16. Platz, mit 75 von maximal 100 Punkten.111 Die Vereinigten Staaten verfügen nach den Konföderationsartikeln seit ihrer Gründung über ihre zweite Verfassung. Sie sieht ein präsidiales, föderales und republikanisches politisches System vor, das horizontal Legislative, Exekutive und Judikative sowie vertikal die Bundesebene von den Bundesstaaten vergleichsweise strikt trennt. Stärkstes Staatsorgan auf Bundesebene ist laut Verfassung der Kongress, der die Legislative ausübt. Er setzt sich aus gewählten Repräsentanten aus allen 50 Bundesstaaten zusammen. Der aus zwei Kammern bestehende Kongress hat die Budgethoheit sowie das Recht zur Gesetzesinitiative. Der Kongress hat unter anderem infolge des ihm zustehenden Budgetrechts wesentlichen Einfluss auf die amerikanische Politik. Allein dem Kongress kommt das Recht zu, Bundesgesetze zu erlassen und Kriegserklärungen auszusprechen. Verträge mit fremden Ländern werden vom Präsidenten unterzeichnet, bedürfen jedoch der Ratifizierung durch die zweite Kammer des Kongresses, den Senat. Bei wichtigen Ernennungen (zum Beispiel zu Kabinettsposten oder Richterämtern des Bundes, insbesondere am Obersten Gericht) hat der Senat nach Anhörungen der Kandidaten das Recht, den Vorschlag des Präsidenten zu bestätigen oder zurückzuweisen. Die Mitglieder des Repräsentantenhauses, der ersten Kammer des Kongresses, werden für zwei Jahre gewählt. Jeder Repräsentant Politik Politisches System der Vereinigten Staaten Gewalten auf Bundesebene Legislative Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 19 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 vertritt einen Wahlbezirk seines Bundesstaates. Die Anzahl der Wahlbezirke wird durch eine alle zehn Jahre vorgenommene Volkszählung festgelegt. Senatoren werden für sechs Jahre gewählt. Deren Wahl findet gestaffelt statt, das heißt, alle zwei Jahre wird ein Drittel des Senats neu gewählt. Die Verfassung sieht vor, dass der Vizepräsident dem Senat vorsteht. Er hat dabei kein Stimmrecht, außer bei Stimmengleichheit. Bevor eine Gesetzesvorlage zum Bundesgesetz wird, muss sie sowohl das Repräsentantenhaus als auch den Senat durchlaufen haben. Die Vorlage wird zunächst in einer der beiden Kammern vorgestellt, von einem oder mehreren Ausschüssen geprüft, abgeändert, im Ausschuss abgelehnt oder angenommen und danach in einer der beiden Kammern diskutiert. Sobald sie in dieser Kammer angenommen ist, wird sie an die andere Kammer weitergeleitet. Erst wenn beide Kammern die gleiche Version der Gesetzesvorlage angenommen haben, wird sie dem Präsidenten zur Zustimmung vorgelegt. Der Präsident hat danach die Möglichkeit, das Inkrafttreten des Gesetzes aufzuschieben. Der Kongress kann nach einem solchen Veto eine neue Gesetzesvorlage beschließen oder den Präsidenten mit zwei Dritteln Zustimmung endgültig überstimmen. → Hauptartikel: Bundesregierung (Vereinigte Staaten) Staats- und Regierungschef in Personalunion ist der Präsident, der an der Spitze der Exekutive steht. Er ist ferner Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten und bildet gemeinsam mit dem Verteidigungsminister die National Command Authority (NCA), der es alleine obliegt, die Entscheidung über einen Angriff der Vereinigten Staaten mit Nuklearwaffen zu fällen. Dazu müssen beide Personen unabhängig voneinander dem Nuklearschlag zustimmen. 45. Amtsinhaber ist seit dem 20. Januar 2017 der am 8. November 2016 gewählte Republikaner Donald Trump. Vertreten wird der Präsident durch den mit ihm gewählten Vizepräsidenten. Dieser tritt bei einer vorzeitigen Amtserledigung des Präsidenten bis zum Ablauf der Regierungsperiode vollständig an dessen Stelle, ebenfalls sitzt er dem Senat vor. Derzeitiger Vizepräsident ist der Republikaner Mike Pence. Für den Fall der Verhinderung oder der Abwesenheit des Vizepräsidenten benennt der Senat einen „Pro-Tempore-Vorsitzenden“, einen Vorsitzenden auf Zeit. Die Mitglieder der ersten Kammer, des Repräsentantenhauses wählen ihren eigenen Vorsitzenden, den „Sprecher des Repräsentantenhauses (Speaker)“. Speaker und Pro-Tempore-Vorsitzender sind Mitglieder der jeweils stärksten Partei ihrer Kammer. Speaker ist seit 2015 der Republikaner Paul Ryan, das Amt des Pro-Tempore-Vorsitzenden hat seit 2015 der republikanische Senator Orrin Hatch inne. → Hauptartikel: Recht der Vereinigten Staaten Siehe auch: Oberster Gerichtshof der Vereinigten Staaten An der Spitze der Judikative, die ebenfalls föderal organisiert ist, steht der Oberste Gerichtshof. Die 1787 in Kraft getretene Verfassung, deren Bestimmungen einklagbar sind, hat eine große Bedeutung im politischen System der Vereinigten Staaten. Es spricht für den Erfolg und die Stabilität dieser Verfassung, dass sie bislang nur 27 Änderungen („amendments“) erfahren hat. 1920 wurden mit dem Inkrafttreten des 19. Zusatzartikels zur Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten in den USA alle Einschränkungen des Wahlrechts aufgrund des Geschlechts untersagt, womit Frauen das vollständige Wahlrecht auf allen Ebenen erhielten.112 Die amerikanische Präsidentschaftswahl von 1920 war die erste, bei der das Frauenwahlrecht zum Tragen kam. In den Vereinigten Staaten hat sich, durch das relative Mehrheitswahlrecht begünstigt, ein Zweiparteiensystem gebildet. Diese Parteien sind seit der Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts die Demokraten und die Republikaner. Die Demokraten sind zurzeit die größte Partei mit 72 Millionen registrierten Anhängern (42,6 %), gefolgt von den Republikanern mit 55 Millionen Anhängern (32,5 %) und Der 44. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten, Barack Obama, spricht im Kongress (9. September 2009) Exekutive Das Weiße Haus, ein Gebäude in Washington, D.C., ist Amtssitz und offizielle Residenz des Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten Judikative Oberster Gerichtshof in Washington, D.C. Parteien und Wahlen Vereinigte Staaten – Wikipedia https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vereinigte_Staaten 20 von 48 09.01.2019 13:02 42 Millionen Wählern, die ohne Parteipräferenz registriert sind (24,9 %).113 Dabei lassen sich beide Parteien, denen keine verfassungsgemäße Rolle zugesprochen ist, höchstens rudimentär einer Schematisierung unterwerfen, da sie bereits innerparteiliche Koalitionen von unterschiedlichen Strömungen darstellen. Themenspezifische